


Into the Deep

by GoldenValkyrie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on Subnautica, F/M, Slow Burn, a bit of horror, lot's of sea creatures, ocean and stuff, there'll probably be some crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenValkyrie/pseuds/GoldenValkyrie
Summary: When the Alterran vesselMiraculouscrash lands on a strange oceanic planet, Marinette and Adrien are left stranded. In order to survive, they must descend into the depths, face what's lurking there, and find out what caused the crash.Based on the game Subnautica.





	1. Ship Down

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! A new story! I got the idea during class when I wasn't paying attention. If you don't know what Subnautica is, then I recommend either playing it or watching Jacksepticeye's playthrough of the full release. Anyways, this is a test chapter to see if anyone likes it. So if you like this, then please let me know!

Alarms were blaring left and right. The entire space vessel was shaking as it quickly descended to the planet below.

The crew of the ship was scrambling to get to the life pods. Many were frozen in fear and some had “jumped ship.”

Marinette was shoved up against the wall of the ship as people violently struggled past her. Every time she tried to move away from the wall, she would slam right back into it. She couldn’t see her friends anywhere. 

“Alya?! Nino?!” Marinette tried to call over the alarm and terrified screams.

She strained to listen for their voices, but couldn’t hear them. Marinette hoped they had gotten to a life pod.

“Marinette?!” A voice hollered from the opposite direction of the pods.

She turned towards the voice, but was met with more shoving. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed her arm and dragged Marinette into the swarm of people.

Marinette couldn’t see who was lugging her forward, but they were certainly getting to the life pods faster than everyone else.

The mystery person made a sharp turn and dashed for an open pod. Unfortunately, Marinette’s clumsiness decided to kick in at that moment and the two of them went tumbling into the life pod.

Marinette was face to face with the captain’s son, Adrien Agreste.

“ _Life Pod 5: Activated_ ,” a robotic voice sounded within the pod.

“Crap,” Adrien muttered before standing back up. “Get in one of those chairs otherwise we won’t survive the landing!”

“R-right,” Marinette stuttered before shuffling over to the other seat and putting the guard over her head.

“ _Life Pod 5: Ejected_ ,” the voice sounded again before the pod shook violently.

Marinette gripped the guard and looked through the hatch in the ceiling. She couldn’t see much except blurred parts of the ship, fire, and a lot of blue. What she didn’t see was a panel coming loose from the wall of the pod.

“Marinette, look out!” Adrien cried before the panel hit her head and knocked her out cold.


	2. Where Are We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I actually managed to update AND it's a little longer than the last chapter.
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for all the support on the first chapter. I'll try to update as much as I possibly can, but tests are popping up like weeds at the moment.
> 
> If any of the characters seem OOC then please let me know. Anyways...enjoy!

Marinette awoke to the smell of smoke and a voice shouting expletives.

“What’s going on?” Marinette asked hoarsely.

“Marinette! The pod malfunctioned and a fire started and you were unconscious and my guard won’t go up and everything is going wrong!” Adrien quickly informed Marinette, obviously overwhelmed.

The dark-haired woman shook the guard and discovered that her’s wouldn’t go up manually. She looked down at the panel on the chair and slammed her fist down on it.

To the two survivors’ surprise, Marinette’s guard shot up. She instinctively lunged for the fire extinguisher on the floor and started furiously putting out the fire.

“Oh thank God,” Adrien sighed in relief. He then slammed his fist down on his panel and was freed from his chair. “So what now?”

Instead of answering, Marinette pulled out her PDA and tapped it trying to wake it up.

“Well,” she finally answered as she waited for her tablet to finish booting up. “We need to assess the damage and try to fix the pod.”

Adrien was about to say something back, but a voice from the tablet interrupted him.

“ _You have suffered minor head trauma_ ,” Marinette’s PDA announced as it scanned her. “ _This is considered an optimal outcome_.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and groaned before walking over to the storage area of the life pod.

“ _Please refer to the databank for detailed survival advice. Good luck._ ”

“We are not going to survive on two nutrient blocks and two bottles of water,” Marinette grumbled bluntly as she rummaged through the storage.

She tossed one of each and a flare to Adrien before glancing up at the hatch. “We’re going to have to grab materials if we want to fix the pod. Ready?”

Adrien nodded in response and hesitantly climbed up the ladder. When he pushed open the hatch, a rush of ocean breeze filled the life pod. The two survivors soon looked out on a vast oceanic terrain. The Miraculous was right next to their life pod, several parts of it were missing and on fire. 

“ _The Miraculous suffered orbital hull failure. Cause: Unknown. Zero human life signs detected._ ”

“Shit,” Adrien breathed. “This is really bad.”

“‘Cause: Unknown?’ What the hell?” Marinette swiped through her PDA for more information. “Was it something the technicians did? I know I didn’t do anything.”

Adrien shook his head. “If it was something the technicians did, then my father would have been more pissed off than freaked out.”

Marinette hummed in response and peered over the side of the life pod. She then leaned back and huffed in frustration. 

“We’re gonna need a lot of materials, and salt water is certainly not one of them,” the dark-haired technician declared as she stared up at the sky.

Adrien shuffled his feet and glanced warily at his colleague. “Could you hand me your PDA for a second?”

Marinette tossed it at him without a second thought. “Knock yourself out.”

The blond looked deep in thought as he navigated the tablet. “What exactly do we need?”

The technician looked his way at the question. “We for sure need a repair tool. After that, we need food.”

“For a repair tool, we need silicone rubber, cave sulfur, and titanium,” Adrien mumbled to himself. “Titanium should be easy. We can just pick up some scrap that fell off the _Miraculous_.”

“I’ll go get that.”

“Okay. Don’t get-” Adrien began but the technician was gone. “-lost.”

The captain’s son sighed. He guessed he was going to have to get the other materials himself. At least he kind of knew where to get them.


	3. Peepin' Through The Creepers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I was originally going to post this on the 14th, but it wasn't at the quality I wanted it to be. So here it is.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all so so much for all of your support. It's been pushing me along and makes me want to finish the chapters quicker and quicker. Your comments make me so happy and just smile.

After setting the PDA back inside the life pod, Adrien decided it was time to get his feet wet. Literally.

Adrien took a less than graceful dive off the top of the pod. The water was slightly warm from the sun beating down on it. It was surprisingly refreshing, especially with the surrounding flora and fauna.

Adrien was suddenly very thankful that his father had forced him to take those Planet Survival classes now. He hadn’t been very good with fixing things, nor had he been great at cleaning ships. So putting him in, seemingly useless, survival classes had been the next best thing.

If he remembered correctly, Adrien could make silicone rubber out of some sort of glowing seed pod. And he would probably find cave sulfur in a cave. Duh.

So the blond paddled along, searching for possible glowing seed pods. Occasionally coming up for air or admiring some of the strange alien life.

The captain’s son soon came upon a grove of tall, seaweed-like plants. And hanging from those plants were fist-sized, glowing seed pods.

“Jack pot!” Adrien cheered in his head. He hesitantly floated over to the dense vines and reached out towards the bright orange seeds. The blond picked a cluster of them only to be met with a large, yellow eye. 

The survivalist choked in surprise and swam backwards. The creature swam forward through the vines and revealed a small blue fish with a large yellow eye on each side of its body.

“Holy crap, those are some big eyes,” the blond sighed internally before glancing down at the seed pods. “I better get these back to the life pod so I don’t lose them.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Adrien climbed back into the pod, Marinette was there waiting for him. She was sitting next to a particularly large pile of scrap metal.

“Did you get everything?” She interrogated him. Her bluebell eyes full of hope and nervousness.

The blond took the seed pods into his hand. “I’ve got these, which I should be able to create silicone rubber out of it. But I still need to get the cave sulfur.”

Marinette slumped against the wall of the pod and hid her face in her knees. “At this rate, we’ll never get off this stupid planet. I already stress-ate my nutrient block and I have less than half of my water left.”

Adrien quickly knelt down in front of her. “Hey, hey. It’s fine. I was just coming back to leave these here so I wouldn’t lose them when I went cave hunting.”

The technician looked at him, but said nothing.

“I’m gonna head out now. So if you want to stay here and make the silicone rubber, then go ahead. But I wouldn’t be opposed to some exploration company.”

She stayed there looking at the blond before re-taking in the status of the life pod.

“I’ll come with,” Marinette answered quietly.

Adrien grinned reassuringly at the technician before standing up and reaching out his hand to help her up. The dark-haired woman offered a ghost of a smile and took his hand.

“Time to go underwater spelunking!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having someone near her was certainly reassuring. When she had been scavenging for scrap earlier, Marinette couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched.

She now swam close behind her comrade who was scanning the ocean floor for possible cave openings. Every now and then they’d signal each other that they needed to go up for air.

Unfortunately, every time they went up to the surface, the sky seemed darker and darker. This was not helping her anxiety at all.

Adrien suddenly flailed around and hurriedly pointed up. The two survivors quickly swam up, gasping for air when they breached the surface.

“There’s...a cave,” Adrien wheezed. “The PDA had mentioned there were sulfur deposits in the walls...so keep an eye out.”

Marinette nodded and the two dove back beneath the waves.

The survivors made for an opening in the ground that was covered in limestone deposits. Several species of indigenous wildlife swam in and out of the underwater cavern.

The companions glanced at each other and paddled warily into the cave.


	4. Why Do Fish Scream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to post this back on the 14th, but I got swamped with homework. At least I have a few chapters stockpiled up. So I'll post Chapter 5 next Tuesday (hopefully).
> 
> Either way, thank you all for your support and enjoy!

The inside of the cave had a few gatherings of bioluminescent plants that cast an eerie purple glow along the walls. 

The two colleagues floated along the walls and clawed at possible places that might contain cave sulfur.

After searching the entirety of the cave, the survivors began swimming back to the entrance. Marinette could feel her insides clench with anxiety and disappointment. However, Adrien still seemed desperate to find the sulfur and lagged behind her.

That’s when she heard a weird noise.

It sounded like a whining at first. It then grew in volume to sound like a scream of some sort.

And then came the explosion.

Marinette heard Adrien gurgle in pain and choke on water. She whipped around to see the blond clutching his left shoulder.

The technician wrapped her arms around Adrien’s torso and tugged him through the exit of the cave and up to the surface.

“What the hell just happened?” The dark-haired woman desperately asked while holding up the survivalist with her right arm.

Adrien wheezed in agony. “I was...poking around a weird plant. And this fish...came out of the plant...and started screaming. Then it...blew up.”

Marinette gaped angrily at the blond. “Everything on this fucking planet wants to kill us!”

The survivalist let out a weak laugh. “Yeah...but at least that poking around...led to something good.”

“Like what?! What good could getting blown up lead to?”

Adrien held up his left hand. “I got the sulfur.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had set when the two survivors reached the life pod. The lack of light made the ocean water look like liquid shadow. It was so dark that one could not see if something was lurking right in front of them.

Marinette, still feeling like something was studying her, quickly dragged Adrien through the hatch in the bottom of the pod.

“I’m gonna set you down here and grab a first-aid kit,” she said quietly to the nearly unconscious man. 

The technician shuffled over to the First-Aid Fabricator and snagged the kit that was in there before padding back to Adrien.

“Could you roll up your sleeve for me?” Marinette asked softly.

The blond peered at the dark-haired woman before acquiescing sluggishly.

His upper arm had an enormous bruise and there was a bit of dried blood and salt in the middle of the wound.

Marinette cringed in sympathy. She took some cloth from the kit and applied some of her water to it before cleaning away the dried fluids.

Adrien ground his teeth and tried not to yelp as his companion cleansed the laceration.

The inexperienced healer hurriedly grabbed the small pack of painkillers in the kit. She handed the pack and her water to the wounded blond. He took them hastily.

Marinette sighed as she took out a small tube of turquoise goop. She guessed it was supposed to go on the wound before a bandage was applied. So she did just that.

The goop was cold and refreshing against her fingers and smelled faintly of lemongrass. When Marinette spread it on the wound, Adrien shivered and glanced over to see what she was doing.

“What is that stuff?” He inquired curiously, picking up the tube in his right hand.

The technician shrugged candidly. She picked the cloth back up and wiped her hands off on it.

“If it’s in the kit then it must help in some way.”

The noirette then began to wrap a bandage around Adrien’s wound.

“I think we’ll have to check on it in the morning,” she said uncertainly. The survivalist nodded sleepily in agreement.

After setting everything back in the kit, Marinette took a hesitant seat next to Adrien. As she leaned back against the wall of the pod, she felt a weight fall onto her left shoulder.

Her exhausted companion had passed out on her shoulder.

She gazed at the blond’s sleeping face before a light coloring stained her cheeks.

That night, she fell asleep trying to ignore the small fluttering in her stomach.


	5. Rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another update! I have one other chapter stockpiled. Should I post it on Wednesday or wait a longer while till I have another chapter stockpiled?
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Marinette slowly opened her eyes. She could hear the light crashing of ocean waves and the sound of far away seabirds.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and peered at her surroundings. She was still in the life pod. It hadn’t been a nightmare.

The technician stared up at the ceiling and sighed in aggravation. She stretched out her legs only to kick something across the floor of the pod. 

It was a repair tool!

She picked it up like it was the source of her life.

“Oh! You’re up!” A familiar voice came from the hatch in the ceiling.

The blue-eyed woman looked up to see her blond companion.

“Wait. Were you out in the ocean with your bandage?”

Adrien’s spring green eyes widened in remembrance.

“Oh yeah! About that…the wound is gone,” he explained as he climbed down the ladder. “I think it was that weird goop.”

Marinette walked up to him and poked him where his wound had been. When he didn’t flinch, she hummed in curiosity. 

“Weird, but that will come in handy.”

Adrien nodded in agreement and held something out to the noirette.

“I went out and got some food. I used the Fabricator to make the repair tool and cooked some of the local fish. Apparently this is a Peeper.”

She took the offered fish and hesitantly took a bite out of it. It tasted smoky and had a unique fishy essence than that of the fish from other planets. Needless to say, she basically devoured it.

Marinette smiled gratefully at Adrien. “Thanks.”

“But now, we need to fix this damn pod,” she declared as she cracked her knuckles and reached for the repair tool.

The captain’s son stood back and watched the technician as he ate his own Peeper. She began with the radio. Sparks flew out of the tool as Marinette worked her magic. As soon as the radio was fixed, she moved on to the area where the panel had come loose.

Marinette precisely repaired the exposed wiring and stuck the panel back onto the wall. Soon after, the light inside the pod flickered back to life and the screen at the front of the pod changed the diagnostics.

“ _Radio online. Broadcasting emergency distress signal_ ,” a tinny voice sounded.

“Woo hoo!” The two survivors cheered before high-fiving.

“Alright, let’s see what the computer person says about the planet,” Adrien muttered aloud.

“Status: Ok?” Marinette questioned. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Secondary Systems: Online. That’s good,” the blond read off.

“Why are incoming radio communications online, but outgoing is offline?” The blue-eyed woman asked the screen. “We can hear people, but they can’t hear us?!”

Adrien bit his lip, trying to keep his cool.

“So we’re on the uncharted ocean planet 4546B and there’s an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. That’s good!” The optimist declared.

The two were silent for a while, staring at the screen.

“Is it bad that the waterborne bacteria levels are high?” Marinette asked Adrien.

“I’m trying to ignore that at the moment…...but it might be?” The captain’s son said bluntly.

The noirette sighed and padded over to the radio. “Maybe we can check if there are any other survivors.”

Adrien hummed in response and fiddled with his nearly empty water bottle.

When Marinette activated the radio, the new tinny voice sounded again.

“ _This is Miraculous. Distress signal received_.”

The two survivors unconsciously held their breath.

“ _Rescue operation will be dispatched to your location in 9...9...9...9...9...hours_.”

Adrien’s blood ran cold and Marinette dropped to her knees in despair.

“ _Continue to monitor for emergency transmissions from other life pods_.”

They felt like their souls had been ripped from their bodies. There was no rescue operation. And, unless others contacted them through the radio, there were no other survivors.


	6. Do Not Give Up Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams internally* I still don't have an extra chapter done, but here you go. I'll have a little more time now that the SAT isn't lingering over my head.
> 
> Anyways, I took a little creative liberty with this chapter. There are a few things I'm going to have to change with the game, but it won't be to drastic. Sooooo... *shrug*
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

As soon as the transmission was over, Adrien escaped the tense atmosphere of the pod through the hatch in the ceiling.

Marinette was left staring blankly at the radio from the floor. Tears slowly leaked from the corners of her eyes. They were basically dead. They were trapped here.

Violent sobs racked her small body. Tears flowed down her cheeks and dropped to the floor of the pod. She should just give up hope.

The technician froze when she felt a buzzing in the back of her head and her vision clouded over.

“ **Please. Do not cry, young one** ,” an ancient voice whispered soothingly. “ **Do not give up hope**.”

The buzzing soon dissipated and Marinette could see clearly again. Her sobs had quieted to hiccups and her tears and dried.

She shakily tried to find where the voice had come from. Despite the voice being calm and motherly, it still scared her that something on this planet was watching her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien’s mind was in turmoil.

He needed to get as far away from the pod as possible to think about what had just happened.

The troubled survivalist soon found himself sitting inside a giant tube coral. He hugged his sides and leaned against the side of the coral.

The thought that plagued his mind the most was the fact that his father might not be out there. He was the last family he had left. His mother had disappeared on a mission a few years back and Adrien wasn’t that close with any of his other family members. 

He then thought about the friends he had made while on the _Miraculous_. Nino and Alya the technician power couple. Ivan from the cafeteria. Myléne, Nathanael, Juleka, and Rose from the clean-up crew. And so many others. They could all be gone.

And then there was Marinette. He had met her through Alya and Nino; however, whenever Adrien happened upon her while on the _Miraculous_ , she was very engrossed in the tech she was working on. So, he’d never really gotten the chance to talk to her much till recently. Now they were both trapped here.

Adrien stared into space despondently. Seemingly not caring if he ran out of air or not. Right when he was about to shut his eyes, a strange clicking and buzzing noise filled his mind and his vision blurred.

“ **Do not fret, little one** ,” a motherly voice echoed through his mind. “ **Your friends may still be out there**.”

The blond’s vision soon returned as well as his awareness of having a lack of air.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Adrien returned to the life pod, he found Marinette sitting on the roof gazing out at the horizon.

The captain’s son opened his mouth to inquire about the voice he had heard, but soon closed it. He didn’t want to sound as if he had lost his mind. Maybe he had, but he didn’t want to think about that too much.

“Are you ready to check the radio again?” Adrien asked, climbing up the ladder to sit with his companion.

The noirette shook her head. “No. Not yet,” Marinette murmured, her voice hoarse from crying.

Adrien hummed in confirmation and stared in the general direction that Marinette was.

After sitting in silence for what seemed like hours, the technician finally spoke.

“Do you...do you think we could...actually survive?”

Adrien peered over at Marinette and gave her a small smile.

“Well, according to the PDA, we have all the materials we need on this planet.”

He placed a hand on her back reassuringly. They both needed to know that someone on this planet was alive.

“A majority of the fish in this area are edible, and there is and abundance of resources hidden in little nooks and crannies,” he recited as he rubbed her back.

“So yes,” the optimist declared. “I do think we can survive. If just for a little while.”

Marinette smiled shyly and leaned into Adrien. “Thanks.”

The two survivors sat there for a long while, relishing in the fact that they were both alive. At the moment, that was enough.


	7. Stuff, Stuff, and More Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter 'cause I'm finally getting caught up in all of my classes and crud!
> 
> *yeets out the nonexistent window*

The next morning, Adrien groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced up to see his pod-mate fumbling with an uncooperative Peeper.

The optimist let out a snort when the alien fish fell to the floor with a splat.

Marinette flinched at the noise.

“H-hi. I was...trying to get some food cooked...but…”

The technician gestured to the Peeper flopping around on the ground.

Adrien chuckled sleepily and grabbed the fish by the sides of its head.

“You have to grab it where it can’t move very much.”

The blond survivalist then placed the immobile creature into the Fabricator to cook it. He turned to look at Marinette to see she was slightly pouting. Adrien gave her an amused grin and patted her shoulder.

“So. What kind of progress should we make today?”

Marinette put her hand to her chin and thought for a second.

“Well. When I had gone out to get scrap metal, there were a lot of pieces of tools we had on the ship,” she reported. “So, I think we should make a scanner to get the blueprints and build some of those tools.”

“Nice! Um...how do we make a scanner?”

Marinette giggled at his cluelessness. “In the PDA, it said we needed a battery and titanium. For the battery, it looks like we’ll need some...copper ore and...acid mushrooms?

“The copper ore sounds easy. But the mushrooms?”

“Yeah, I’m puzzled on that, too.”

The two survivors stood there staring dumbly at the PDA. Eventually, both of their minds went blank and they just stared into space. Adrien was the first to shake himself from the strange daze.

“God, I’m an idiot. Is there a picture of the mushroom on the PDA?”

Marinette stared at Adrien blankly before face-palming.

“Yes,” she mumbled into her hand.

The blond survival expert began looking through the tablet as soon as Marinette handed it to him.

Adrien stared at something on the PDA before peering up at his pod-mate. His annoyance was extremely apparent from his expression.

“There are a bunch of them right outside the pod,” he announced flatly.

Marinette sighed and walked over to the hatch in the floor of the pod.

“Let’s get going then.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two survivors swam over to a small outcropping that had multiple purple, bowl-shaped plants growing on it.

Marinette pointed to the plants and gave Adrien a questioning look, asking if these were the mushrooms.

Adrien nodded fiercely and paddled over to the purple plants. He grabbed a few of the mushrooms by the stems and wiggled them free from the sand. As soon as he had grabbed enough, he pointed to the surface.

The two gasped for air when they breached the surface of the water. They both had to catch their breath before they could talk.

“I’ll...go drop these...off,” Adrien offered. “Could you go...and get the copper? It should be in...a...limestone deposit.”

Marinette nodded and dove back into the ocean. Adrien watched her figure fade into the water. He suddenly remembered the strange voice from the other day. Anything could be watching them or lurking where they least expect.

Adrien looked back and forth between the direction Marinette had gone and the life pod. After about a minute of indecision, the blond groan and swam after his companion, leaving the mushrooms to float to the ocean floor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette slowly made her way around an outcropping a little ways away from the pod. So far, there hadn’t been any limestone deposits with copper. All of them had contained titanium.

The noirette internally groaned as she swam up to the surface for the third time since she had started searched. She gazed up at the sky as she caught her breath.

Deciding it was time for a short break, Marinette leaned back into the water and closed her eyes. She could hear the waves of water loud and clear, but the strange sea birds she had seen the other day were nowhere to be seen.

Then something burst out of the water next to her, startling Marinette out of her relaxed state. It was her pod-mate.

“Are you okay?! You’re not injured are you?” Adrien checked his friend in a panicked state. He grabbed her shoulders and looked Marinette over for any injuries.

Marinette gently pushed Adrien away. “Yes. I’m fine. I was just taking a short break. Copper isn’t exactly easy to find.”

The blond sighed in relief but closed his eyes in thought, berating himself for getting so worked up.

“Sorry,” he mumbled sadly, sinking into the water a little.

Marinette shook her head and smiled lightly. “It’s fine. D’you wanna help me find this stupid copper?”

Adrien nodded sheepishly before diving back into the water with Marinette.


	8. Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Sorry this took so long. It's the last week before spring break for me, so the teachers keep dumping stuff on us.
> 
> Anyways, I was listening to movie and show soundtracks while typing this out. As a result, I kept thinking of new fics for this fandom, but I need to keep working on this. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

They eventually found the copper in a coral tube a long ways away from the pod.

“Fucking finally,” Marinette said as they hopped back into the pod.

Adrien silently agreed as he tried to comb some of the water out of his hair with his hand. Meanwhile, Marinette put the mushrooms and copper into the Fabricator for the battery.

“Adrien?” Marinette called from the Fabricator. “Could you grab a piece of titanium for me?”

Adrien looked up from his “grooming.”

“Sure thing!”

The blond strode over to the storage area and tossed a piece of titanium to the noirette who caught it with ease.

As soon as the battery was done, Marinette started on the scanner itself.

“Will the scanner help with any of your survival-y things?” The technician asked as she waited for the machine to finish.

“Yeah?” Adrien answered hesitantly. “But how did you know I do ‘survival-y things?’”

“Oh! Sorry. Alya told me.”

Adrien raised as eyebrow at this. He of course knew Alya had been pushing him to get to know Marinette, but had she also been pushing the noirette to get to know him? The ombré-haired technician’s motives were still a mystery to him.

“She was very insistent on us becoming friends. So she kept telling me tidbits about you until I told her to stop.”

“Oh...okay,” Adrien muttered, clearly flustered.

The two fell into an awkward silence as the scanner formed inside the Fabricator. When it finished, Marinette quickly handed it to Adrien and scrambled up the ladder to the roof.

Adrien sighed in defeat and gazed at the hatch for a second. He decided he should give her some space. Adrien had discovered, from the past few days, that if she got overwhelmed, then she would need a little time to herself.

The survival expert turned the scanner around in his hands. It looked like an old camcorder or something similar. Adrien held it out and pressed the small button on the side.

Blue light emerged from the scanner and enveloped Adrien. It scanned him from head to toe before it disappeared.

“ _Self-scan complete. Vital signs normal. Continuing to monitor_ ,” a feminine voice sounded from the device.

“Well that’s good,” Adrien muttered to himself. “Marinette will have to scan herself when she comes back down.”

The blond looked down at the scanner for a second. He might as well do something more useful than sit on his butt and wait for his companion. So Adrien made a quick sweep of the pod, to see if he needed anything else, and made his way to the hatch in the floor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken him about one Earth hour, maybe more, but Adrien had found the full blueprints for the “Grav Trap” and the “Sea Glide.” He felt very accomplished.

When he came back up through the hatch, Marinette was standing by the Fabricator with a bottle of water in her hand.

“How’d you make that?” Adrien gasped as he flopped onto the floor.

Marinette spun around and took an awkward defensive stance. When she saw it was only Adrien, she let her arms rest at her sides and let out a deep sigh.

“There are some fish called ‘Bladderfish’ and we can make fresh water with them,” she answered with a small smile.

Marinette handed Adrien the bottle of water and sat down next to him.

“Sorry for rushing off like that,” she murmured. “It wasn’t really professional.”

Adrien had to restrain himself from drinking the entire bottle. “It’s fine! Really!”

He set down the bottle and scooted closer to Marinette.

“Could I see the PDA for a quick second?” Adrien asked as he took out the scanner.

The noirette nodded and handed over the tablet. Adrien fiddled dumbly with the two devices before they connected wirelessly and the blueprints transferred over.

“You should probably do a self-scan,” Adrien said as he handed both devices over. “Just to be on the safe side.”

Marinette nodded grimly and stood up. She held out the device and pressed the button. Marinette squinted when the blue light appeared and scanned her quickly.

“ _Self-scan complete. Vital signs normal. Continuing to monitor_.”

Both survivors let out a sigh of relief.

“Glad that’s done with,” Marinette said cheerfully before setting the devices on top of the storage unit.

Adrien hesitantly reached over and poked Marinette’s arm. “Hey, um...are the Grav Trap and Sea Glide useful?”

The technician’s eyes widened and then squinted in thought.

“Grav Trap. Hmmmmmmm. Grav Trap, Grav Trap, Grav Trap,” she muttered as she paced. “That...should be helpful...iiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn...I believe catching fish? ‘Cause the Grav Trap grabs onto small organisms and pulls them in.”

Adrien nodded hopefully. That meant food wouldn’t be that big of a problem anymore. 

“The Sea Glide, however.”

Marinette went silent and the entire pod suddenly felt very still to Adrien. The noirette’s eyes went wide when she remembered the Sea Glide’s function.

“That’s really helpful!” She exclaimed. “We’ll be able to swim around quicker and, if we can get more silicone rubber, flippers should help too!”

Adrien hopped up and let out a “whoop.”

“We’re finally making some progress!” He shouted with a huge grin spread across his face. “Are there any other tools that would probably be useful?”

Marinette’s fingernails tapped the edges of the tablet as she thought.

“The Sea Moth would be helpful and the Prawn Suit would as well. There’s also the Cyclops, the Habitat Builder, and few other things.”

“Well, I know I didn’t find any of those things. So let’s go!”

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand, despite her quiet protests, and they went out to find more blueprints.


	9. Can You Hear Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with another update!
> 
> Could you all help me by sending me good kwami names and what they might look like? It's for a little later in the fic.
> 
> Without further ado...enjoy!

***While Adrien had been out getting blueprints…***

Marinette hid her face in her knees when she escaped onto the roof of the life pod.

“I’m such an idiot,” she groaned into her legs.

She brought her head up and stared blankly into the water. The ocean glinted back playfully at Marinette, as if it were taunting her.

“Why does Alya think she’s ‘Matchmaker Supreme?’”

Marinette huffed in irritation and laid starfish-style on the roof.

“Just because she got Rose and Juleka together does not mean she’s a god at this sort of thing.”

The noirette squinted up at the sun. A strange cold spell shook her body and loneliness made her curl into a ball.

“What I wouldn’t give to talk to her again,” she said quietly.

A somewhat familiar feeling came over the small technician. Her vision became cloudy and a buzzing filled the back of her mind. However, she could still move around instead of being dead to the world.

“ **Who is ‘her,’ young one?** ” The motherly voice asked innocently.

Despite being able to move, Marinette froze like a frightened deer.

“U-um...I-I...I um,” she stuttered.

“ **Have I startled you?** ” The voice worried.

Marinette hesitated. “Y-yes...but...but it’s…it’s fine.”

“ **My apologies. I suppose it would be frightening for an unknown being to contact you.** ”

The noirette hummed but said nothing. She still knew next to nothing about this...thing.

The voice had gone silent, but the feeling had not left yet. Marinette guessed she should at least be polite and answer the voice’s question. Who knows? The voice might actually be a high being on this planet and could help them leave.

“The ‘her’ is my friend, Alya.”

The being stayed silent, however, it seemed more like an attentive silence than an ignoring silence.

“She was a technician with me aboard our ship. We had met back when we were learning to be technicians and we were quick friends.”

“ **Technician?** ” The voice finally asked.

“A person who works on and repairs technology.”

“ **Mmhmmmm,** ” the being hummed thoughtfully. “ **Please continue. I’d like to hear about this ‘Alya.’** ”

Marinette giggled softly and smiled at her memories. “Alya was a ball of sass, persistence, and bravery. I always told her she was more cut out to be a reporter or something similar, but she said that being a technician gave her more money.”

“ **‘Was?’ Are you sure she’s gone?** ”

The dark-haired technician froze in her answer. Did she already write Alya off? Just like that?

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose and laughed dryly.

“No. No I’m not sure.

The voice let out something akin to a sigh. “ **I am growing tired. The connection draws a lot of my energy out. Do remember what I told you, youngling.** ”

With that, the connection dissipated leaving Marinette to wallow in her thoughts. 

Right. ‘Do not give up hope.’

Marinette sighed before slinking back into the life pod.


	10. Incoming Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back from writer's block hell!
> 
> Anyways! If I were to start working on another fic for this fandom for whenever I get writer's block on this one, what AU would y'all prefer? Spider-Man AU, Pokemon AU, or My Hero Academia AU? Or maybe something else?
> 
> Without further ado...enjoy the chapter!

***Present…***

“I am so pissed we didn’t find anything,” Marinette grumbled as she and Adrien trudged back into the pod.

Adrien exhaled in exasperation. “It doesn’t help that we went out right when it was getting dark.”

“At least we managed to get materials for flippers and some standard oxygen tanks,” Marinette mumbled into a water bottle.

Racked with exhaustion and irritation, Marinette slumped down in front of the radio and drained the rest of her water.

“Um...Marinette? Should a red light be flashing on the radio?” Adrien asked, pointing hesitantly at the offending machinery.

The technician choked on air.

“What?!”

Sure enough, the button on the radio was flashing red. Someone had sent out a message.

The technician hurriedly pressed the button and waited for the audio to start up.

“ _Playing pre-recorded distress call…,_ ” the tinny voice sounded.

“ _This is Ivan from the cafeteria, what the hell guys?! They didn’t warn us this might happen!_ ” 

Marinette and Adrien exchanged a glance before Ivan’s message continued.

“ _Our pod was almost crushed by the seamoth bay on the way down, now we’re hanging on the edge of a cave system and this grim-looking snake-thing’s trying to eat through the hull!_ ”

Adrien’s eyes went wide. He began racking his brain to try and see if he knew what creature Ivan was talking about.

“ _Come get us already!_ ” Ivan’s message finished.

“ _Signal location uploaded to PDA,_ ” the tablet called out.

Marinette rung her hands and paced the pod while Adrien remained puzzled as to what creature Ivan had described.

“People need rescuing,” Marinette breathed, clearly stressed.

Adrien shook himself from his thoughts and stared at the technician like she had lost her head.

“Marinette. We have no obligation to go and save anyone. At the moment, we need saving ourselves.”

Marinette spun on her heel and glared daggers at Adrien.

“These are our friends! Do you want them to die?!”

The blond ran a hand through his hair.

“No! No, no, no. That’s not it.”

Adrien strides over to the storage area and grabs the PDA.

“It says that Ivan’s pod is...598 meters below the surface. We aren’t ready to go that deep.”

Marinette was fuming, but said nothing.

“We’d run out of air before we’d get to them. And, if the ‘snake-thing’ Ivan was talking about is still down there, we wouldn’t be fast enough to get away.”

The two stood there staring each other down. Adrien’s eyes trying to convey his worry and insistence on waiting, while Marinette’s were full of frustration and desperation.

Eventually, Marinette acquiesced and sighed. She slowly shuffled over to the storage area and slumped down on top of it. Her hands came up to cover her face and her elbows rested on her knees.

“I just don’t want to risk them dying,” she said, her voice muffled and shaky.

Adrien held back a grimace and hesitantly sat down next to his pod-mate. The two sat there in silence, Marinette still hiding her face and Adrien sitting up stiffly with his hands clasped.

“Well...we could get some sleep...then, in the morning, we could make some stuff and explore a little,” the blond survivalist offered. “That okay with you?”

Marinette glanced up a little, most of her face still in her hands. Her bluebell eyes were bloodshot and there were traces of tears on her cheeks.

“Mhm,” the dark-haired technician hummed in confirmation.

She sniffled as she rubbed the excess tears from her eyes and looked up at Adrien.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey. It’s fine. I’m worried about them, too. I just don’t think getting killed in the process of saving them would be much help.”

This made a small smile form on Marinette’s face.

“Yeah.”

Adrien pushes up off of the storage unit and holds a hand out for his companion.

“Now why don’t we get some sleep before one of us passes out randomly.”


	11. A Tiny New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up nerds?! I’m really sorry for the unexpected and long hiatus. May was just hell for me, so these last few weeks have just been relaxation and trying to get back in the writing mood. 
> 
> Now an explanation for May. During the month of May I had been working on writing out multiple chapters to upload once summer break hit. However. The week before finals, there was an active shooter at a middle school in my school district and then a fake (two stupid sophomores) bomb threat at my school (on the same day mind you). I was scared and I had basically lost any creative spark for weeks.
> 
> I finally got out of my funk this week, so I hope my writing is still to how y’all like it. Stay strong, Miraculers!

Adrien was rudely awakened from his deep sleep by the pod shaking violently. The blond attempted to stand up only to fall on top of a sleeping Marinette due to another push from...something.

“Fuck,” Adrien groaned as he sluggishly scooted off of his companion.

Said companion was, miraculously, still asleep.

“How the hell is she sleeping through this?” He muttered as another tremor shook the life pod.

Adrien huffed at the wall and shuffled over to the ladder to investigate. When he emerged from the ceiling-hach, the sun was still at the horizon. Due to this, Adrien could not see below the orange-stained waves.

Sighing, Adrien slid down the side of the pod and stuck his head in the water. Below the surface, two lime green eyes stared back at him. Adrien sputtered and scrambled back onto the pod.

“The hell?!” He coughed.

Adrien stuck his head back in the water to see that the creature was still there. Had it wanted some kind of attention?

The creature had dark green skin and its face looked like some kind of sentient gas mask. It had two bright, lime green eyes, which were still trained on Adrien, and a rather large tail with glowing green bumps on it.

Adrien signaled with his hand for the small creature to stay there and lifted his head from the water. He gasped for air and pushed his drenched hair from his eyes.

It was probably best to find out what the creature was before he interacted with it any more. There was a possibility that if Adrien were to reach out to the critter its parent wouldn’t take it back.

So Adrien clambered back into the pod to find the scanner.

He slid down the ladder to find that Marinette was slowly waking up.

“Hey,” she mumbled sleepily. “What’s up?”

“Hi. Um,” Adrien responded dumbly as he shuffled through the storage. “Do you know where the scanner is? There’s something outside and I-”

The animal outside rammed into the life pod again, jostling the humans inside.

“What the hell was that?” Marinette whispered, stunned.

“There’s a creature outside that wants attention.”

Marinette gave Adrien a look, but the blond had gone back to wreaking havoc on the storage bin.

“Ah hah! I’ll be right back,” he said quickly before scrambling back up the ladder.

“Wait up!”

The dark-haired technician rushed after him. She emerged to see Adrien sticking his head and the scanner into the now-dark blue water.

“What?” Marinette dead-panned.

Adrien burst from the waves with a triumphant grin on his face.

“It’s a gasopod!”

“And what does that mean?”

“I have no idea!”

Marinette slid down the side of the pod to join Adrien. Curiously, she dunked her head into the water to see the “gasopod” still staring at the blond next to her. The technician lifted her head from the waves when her curiosity had been quenched.

“That thing looks creepy. Like a weird, living gas mask thing,” she said bluntly.

Adrien gasped indignantly. “That is where you are wrong. It is cute, small, and likes me.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and stood up from her spot. “Don’t we have other things we need to do? Like, I dunno, getting supplies? Exploring? Making tools?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Later,” Adrien waved her off.

Marinette dead-panned (again) angrily. 

“Fine. I’ll do it myself.” The dark-haired technician clambered up the side of the pod and back in through the hatch.

Meanwhile, Adrien continued to fawn over the small gasopod, completely oblivious to his friend leaving.


	12. A Ribbon in the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have retuuuuurned! (Again).
> 
> Over the past few months I've been taking a Creative Writing class, so I hope my writing style has changed in a good way. 
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy the chapter!

Marinette, equipped with a new oxygen tank and a Sea Glide, slipped into the water through the hatch in the pod floor.

‘Of course he gets distracted by something after he said we could go exploring for materials,’ she grumbled in her head. ‘At least this gives me the chance to find Sea Moth blueprints.’

The technician leisurely paddled past a school of Peepers and approached the grove of creepvines, which had certainly earned their name. The vines were tall as hell and grew so thick that the only light that showed was from the seed pods hanging from them.

‘Alright. If I were a piece of machinery, where would I be hiding?’

Marinette dived down further towards the sand bordering the grove. Several demolished boxes littered the sand and curious fish swam in and out of them.

Shooing them away, Marinette carefully inspected the contents of each container. All of which were, unfortunately and disappointingly, empty.

‘Damn,’ the technician sweared internally. ‘Where the hell are those parts?’

Frustrated, Marinette swam up to the surface in order to take a breather. She was met with an even more disappointing sight of a setting sun.

“Ugh,” she gasped in irritation.

Marinette wiped the excess water from her eyes and looked hesitantly at the partially-sunken figure of the _Miraculous_ in the distance. Several parts of the downed ship were still in flames, which worried the technician. Would the reactor blow soon? And, if it did, how would it affect their wish to leave this planet?

The dark-haired woman quietly resigned for the evening and began her slow swim back to the life pod.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been several minutes too long when Marinette realized she couldn’t see the familiar neon orange tubes of the life pod. 

Feeling uneasy, the technician resurfaced from the dark waters. Instead of the pod being in front of her, it was now several meters behind her. Before Marinette was the looming figure of the downed _Miraculous_.

‘Shit,” she panicked internally. ‘I must’ve gone space cadet.’

Marinette dove back beneath the waves and quickly started making her way towards the pod. 

Then she heard something.

It was a faint roaring, but it was definitely there...and it sounded angry. Like a hornet’s nest combined with a bear’s roar.

Marinette slowly turned and cautiously peered into the pitch black waters she had been trying to avoid a moment ago.

She unconsciously floated closer as she tried to make out what was roaring in the depths. And then she saw it. It looked like a long, white ribbon that was sinking into the water, but the closer it got the more and more eel-like it became and the louder the roaring got.

Marinette’s pupils constricted and she thrashed around in the water. That’s the creature Ivan had been talking about! It must be!

Switching on the Sea Glide, she started pumping her legs. The flippers began to work their magic by propelling Marinette further than if she had been swimming without them. However, the eel-like creature hadn’t gone away. She could still hear the blood-curdling roar growing louder behind her. 

Marinette’s lungs were screaming in unison with her head and her heart. She needed air. Along with a nap. Yes, a nap to get away from this extremely realistic and long nightmare.

When she breached the surface, Marinette clambered against the salty waves. Her hands scooped large amounts of the water as she shot herself forward. Marinette’s mind wanted to scream for Alya or Nino or Adrien or even the strange voice. Anyone! But her mouth kept getting filled with water and the adrenaline was starting to wear off too quickly.

Soon enough, her hand touched down on the neon orange floaties and an air of relief flowed through her. After pulling herself up, Marinette clung to the rungs on the side for dear life...but nothing happened.

She peered out at the ocean, but there was nothing. The creature was gone as quick as it had appeared. 

Marinette let out a shaky sigh and loosened her death grip on the life pod. She sat down on the floats and allowed her heart rate to catch up with her while she stared out towards the _Miraculous_.

However. One thought clouded her mind and struck fear through her whole being…

Were Ivan and Myléne even still alive? Or had that eel monster given up on them?


End file.
